He REALLY Likes Her
by JadeWestOliver4
Summary: Jade is the new student at HA, and Beck has developed a crush on her. Will Jade just ignore it as she usually ignores many things, or embrace his feelings? AU Bade One-Shot. Rated T for some language


**Lately, I've been looking through my old, old victorious fanfics, and I found this finished one. I'm not SUPER proud of the ending, but it's something. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, my English isn't PERFECT but Els helped me with grammer. So here's this little Jade centric-Bade-AU-one-shot-ish fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, either Jade or Cat would probably have been in the Platinum Music Awards tbh**

Jade looked around her new school. Hollywood Arts. She HATED it. It was WAY too colorful. Drama queens like Tori Vega and her sidekick Cat Valentine acted like they ruled the school. There lovesick boyfriends Andre Harris and Beck Oliver always following them, mouths hanging open, finger up their nose.

She rolled her eyes whenever Vega made fun of her black outfit or hair extensions. She really didn't care. She had no friends, and she liked that way. She could avoid nerds like that puppet boy Bobby or something, or this kid Sinjin who always stalked her like a creep.

She kept her head held high and walked to her scissor locker. Sinjin came up to her. "Uh, hi Jade! You look gorgeous today!"

She slammed her locker door. "So, yesterday I looked gross?!"

Sinjin stared at her speechless.

"BUZZ OFF FLY!" she screamed. He ran off, peeing his pants. Jade rolled her eyes and kept searching for Sikowitz classroom. She ran into Tori and Beck in the hallway.

"Oh Becky! Look! It's the goth!" she laughed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's the bitch! Yay! Where's your lil posse at?"

Tori grabbed Jade's coffee from her hands and splashed it on Jade. Jade threw her book at her and stomped away. She heard Tori laughing behind her.

Cat walked up to her.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West! You going to melt or something!?" she laughed.

Her boyfriend, Andre, chuckled. Jade threw her math book at them and ran to Sikowitz classroom. She went in there in her wet outfit and sat in her usual chair; a chair at the back of the classroom.

The other day, this kid named Eli sat in the chair, and she kicked him off of it and had to go to Lane's office for anger management. She completely ignored everything Lane said though.

She sat down and went to TheSlap. She had 4 followers. Berf and Sinjin, ew, and 2 new followers. The puppet boy and...Beck Oliver? She rolled her eyes and just ignored it.

Everyone else came into the classroom and sat down. Beck glanced at her as she rung out her black t shirt. She sat back as Sikowitz explained acting by the alphabet. He called Tori up to pick a team.

"Ok. I pick Becky, Cat, Andre, and...Jadelyn."

Tori had a smirk on her face. Jade walked on to the stage.

"Ok, Jadelyn. Where are we at?" Sikowitz asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "A haunted mansion. "

Sikowitz nodded.

"Tori, A, go!" Tori acted scared. "Ah! I hate this mansion!"

Cat jumped. "Beck! Save Tori!"

Andre hugged Cat. "Cat I'll protect you. "

Beck looked around. "Did you guys here that!?"

It was Jade's turn. "Everyone heard it, moron. "

Tori looked at Jade. "False statement, Witch girl. "

Cat looked at Jade. "Ya, emo!"

Sikowitz made a buzzer noise. "No Cat! The next letter was G!" Cat huffed and walked off the stage to her seat.

Andre did G. "Ghosts are here, lets leave!" Tori and Andre acted like they were about to run off.

Beck looked at Jade. "What about you, Jadelyn?"

Jade sighed. "I'm staying."

Andre spoke up. "Whatever!" he noticed his mistake and stomped off stage.

Tori hugged Beck. "Jealous much?" Jade crossed her arms.

"Kiss up. "

"Hey! I am NOT a kiss up!" Tori covered her mouth and jumped off stage angrily. Becks turn.

"Lets get out of here!"

"Maybe I like it here!"

"No, we should leave. "

"Oh are you chicken!"

"Possibly."

"Quit acting like a little princess, it's sickening."

"Really?"

"Super sickening. "

"Tell that zombie behind you that. "

"Umbrellas kill zombies probably."

"Very reasonable. "

"Wish you thought of it?"

"X marks the spot where we can find an umbrella!"

"You really are that stupid?"

"Zombies are attacking you!"

"Ah! Im so scared. Not. "

"Beck will save you. "

Jade thought about something to say. "Call me Jade. "

"Damn, thats a pretty name. "

"Ever know when to shut up?"

"Forgive me. "

"Get the facts straight: I hate you. "

"How kind of you!"

"I'm like that."

"Just lighten up. "Kay, because I'd really listen to you."

"Let me kiss you." he blurted accidently and covered his mouth.

Jade looked at him surprised. "Maybe thats not a good idea, phsyco. "

"No, Its a great idea. "

He leaned in and kissed Jade, and she for some reason kissed back. When they pulled away, Jade quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out of the classroom terrified.

Sikowitz clapped, amused. Tori slapped Beck. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" she screamed. Beck frowned. "Babe, it was a stage kiss!" Tori glared at him and did the "eyes on you" motion and walked away.

Jade sat in the janitors closet, her favorite place to relax. She took deep breaths. Beck Oliver had just kissed her?! And she didn't stop him! She mentally scolded herself and started cutting up a trash can.

6876888977788978

The next day in Sikowitz's classroom,

Sikowitz assigned people to do a write a play together.

"Tori and James, Penelope and Cat, Andre and Eli, Sarah and Dave, Bobby and Peyton, and Beck and Jadelyn"

Beck looked at Jade who rolled her eyes. He loved her cold, ice blue eyes. He REALLY liked her, more than Tori. He really liked her alot. Jade, on the other hand, found him obnoxious and self absorbed. She REALLY disliked him.

Beck and Jade decided to meet at her house. "I live on 556 North street, the big blue mansion with the pool and the long driveway. " she explained.

Beck's eyes widened. "You live in West mansion, owned by Peter West?!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. He's my stupid father. Ignores me and has his head up his ass. "

Beck chuckled. "Well, I'll see you at 5." he said. Jade shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. "

665787578766556788

Jade layed on her bed, rubbing her temple. Her little brother, Jake, had been being brat while she was at school and broke her laptop. She had a headache from yelling at him for an hour, so now she was comforting her pounding head. There was a knock at the door, and she grabbed her scissors.

"JAKE, YOU BETTER LEAVE! I HAVE MY SCISSORS AND I WILL STAB YOU UNTIL-" The jumped back, surprised.

"Umm... It's Beck Oliver. "

Jade rolled her eyes, forgetting about her headache. She opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah come in. " He looked at her. "Why do you want to stab your brother?" he asked. Jade pointed to her laptop. "The little brat broke my laptop." Beck nodded understanding. He looked at Jade's arms coming out of her tank top. "

So you don't cut?" he asked. Jade looked at him confused and pissed.

"Of course not, I'm not depressed or anything. What the hell?!"

Beck looked down. "I just heard rumors-"

Jade groaned.

"None of them are true. My dad is not an alcoholic or abusive, he's just distant. My mom died when I was 4 and is not a stripper, I don't cut or do drugs, and I'm not depressed or anything, I just find humor in pain. Got it?"

Beck nodded slowly. Jade sat on her bed.

"Good. Now, let's get to work. "

By the end, their play was about a girl who got lost in the woods, was eaten by a bear, but came back to life and haunted a family camping there. By the end, everyone dies, to Jade's request.

The next day, Tori dumped Beck for Ryder Daniels. Beck took this to his advantage of this and asked Jade out. After trying to persuade her for 2 days, she finally agreed. And the rest is Bade history.

**Read and Review if you want to. Remember: My English is not the best AND this was written about a year or 2 ago. **


End file.
